


Fandom One-shots

by Amature_Writer_UwU



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist AU, Cuddles, Dom/sub, F/M, I suck at tags, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Omegaverse, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Self Harm, Smut, Someone help me with tags please, i can't write, if ya squint, jelousy, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amature_Writer_UwU/pseuds/Amature_Writer_UwU
Summary: Just one-shots. Feel free to ask for one. I'll write anything except feces, incest, and necrophilia.





	1. The Rumor - Thor x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> These first two where written for my friend. You can request some in the comments or my tumblr( https://chrisevanslefttibby.tumblr.com/ ) Lol shameless plug but here we go!

Growing up on Asgard was a different experience for everyone. For (Y/N) it was a delight. She grew up in the palace, close friends with the princes Thor and Loki. Closer with Thor than Loki. Yes Loki was a good person but (Y/N) was prone to be loud and start fights for her honer.

Today (Y/N) was busy sparing with Sif. They decided to take a short break when a maid approached and handed them their towels. "Lady (Y/N), are you aware of the rumor spreading about you?" The maid asked. (Y/N) wasn't part of the royal family so most in the palace found it easy to speak to her, even if she was of high status.

"No, I am not. Would you mind informing me?" she asked before wiping her face with the towel.

The maid spoke quietly afraid of her reaction. "Well, I overheard a few of the fellow maids saying that you had a secret lover. No one knows who it is but people are making assumptions." (Y/N) raised a brow, silently asking her to go on. "Some are suggesting it might be one of the Warrior Three, others think it is Lady Sif." she glanced at the woman standing behind (Y/N) listening with a smirk. "Some even suggested it being Prince Thor."

(Y/N) chocked a bit on her water at the suggesting. "That indeed is an odd suggestion. Thank you for informing me, and please inform anyone you hear speaking of it that it is not polite to spread rumors and if this escalates it will not be take lightly." she handed her towel to the maid and dismissed her with the new information fresh in her mind.

~~~

Even though (Y/N)'s threats were not to be taken lightly they apparently fell upon deaf ears because that's what happened. The rumor spread until it reached Thor and he didn't take it nicely. He had no claim to (Y/N) but he wished he did. He often thought of ways to tell her but it seems he had waited to long.

He was brooding in his room when (Y/N) found him. As usual she sat where she had since they were kids, leaning against his back. When he didn't say anything to greet her she knew something was bothering him. "Are you okay Thor?" She asked, no reply.

She moved to face him. "Is something bothering you?" she asked, yet again no reply. Usually even when he was mad he would talk to her. But this time he wouldn't even look at her and it worried her.

After a moment she understood. "It's the rumor, isn't it?" A nod. A small chuckle and a sigh left her before she put her hands on his face and made him look at her "I have not, nor will I ever be in the same bed as Sif or the Warriors Three. Or whoever else they are saying I have layed with." she said honestly.

Thor could never stay mad when she was around so he laughed and looked into her eyes. "That, (Y/N), is a lie." he stated firmly. She cocked her head to the side and dropped her hands to the bed and frowned slightly. "Oh, how so?" she asked, confused.

"You're in bed with me now,. I was someone that was suggested wasn't I?" his comment made (Y/N)'s heat. "Well, um, jeez, that's not." she stumble through a sentence before giving up and hiding her face in the blanket on the bed. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the thought of having you under me. I was bothered at the thought of you sleeping with Lady Sif or my companions." he said with a hearty laugh.

(Y/N) shot up quickly and look at him. "Did you just say you wanted me under you?" her blush growing more. Thor's eyes briefly glanced at her lips before nodding. "If," he cleared his throat "That's if you would allow me to."

(Y/N) didn't reply but pressed her lips to his gently. Thor deepened the kiss licking her lower lip before pushing his tongue into her mouth, their tongues rolling together in a battle for dominance. (Y/N)'s hands threaded into his hair as she was moved to be laid underneath him, careful not to push all his weight onto her.

They broke the kiss and panted, staring into each other's eyes. "Please." (Y/N) gasped softly, grinding her hips up into his. Thor reached a hand under her dress and teased her through her panties.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this? To touch you, to make you mine." Thor said while moving her panties to the side and running a finger through her slicked folds. "Do you know how angry I got at the idea of someone seeing you like this before I could?" he slowly pushed a finger into her and pumped it in and out slowly. (Y/N) moaned and attempted to increase the pressure to no avail.

"Please Thor, I need more. I need you." she whined and looked him in the eyes once again. Thor removed his finger and licked it clean, never breaking eye contact. "As you wish."

Thor wasted no time removing his pants before practically ripping her panties from her body and pulling her gown over her head. He re-positioned them until (Y/N) had one leg over his shoulder and the other around him waste. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, not wanting this to be a one time thing. "Yes, I have for a long time." she commented. 

Thor smiled and kissed the valley of her breast slowly making his way to her ear. "You're so beautiful Lady (Y/N)." he nipped her ear then pressed his lips to hers slowly pushing into her. She moaned into his mouth and arched at the sting of being stretched by him. He waited a moment before she rocked her hips, signalling for him to move.

He was slow and first, moving in and out of her at a teasingly slow pace, loving the way she whined and squirmed under her. "Thor, I'm not gonna break, you can be rougher than that." (Y/N)'s voice was desperate and pleading, and Thor obliged.

He drew his hips back and thrusted into her violently. He repeated the action again and again until (Y/N)'s walls gripped him tighter and her moans grew louder. He moved a hand to her clit and began rubbing harsh circles. Leaning down he whispered for her to cum. And she did, her walls clenched around him and she shouted out. Thor following soon after. His thrusts becoming erratic and he thrusted once more, burying himself in her and biting into her shoulder as he came.

They sat still for a moment breathing heavily before he pulled out and stood. "Come, let's get you cleaned." he said holding a hand out her and she took it.

Let's just say washing wasn't the only thing they did and that rumor was more true than anyone could have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it and fixed it finally.


	2. Omegaverse - Steve Rodgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm to lazy to summarize this but I gotta post it tonight so let's get this outta the way.
> 
> Update- I didn't post it last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya Yeet ok...... jesus christ on rubber crutches bobby wyd?

Being an Omega was hard. Hiding your status is harder. Especially when you're constantly in the public's eyes as the newest Avenger. Telling people you were a beta was the easy part, hiding your scent and obtaining suppressants was the hardest.

Currently (Y/N) was on a surveillance mission with the one and only Captain America. "Come on Cap, just take an extra hour of my watch." she pleaded through the phone. (Y/N) was on the way to an omega shop to get some suppressants, knowing if she didn't it wasn't gonna be good.

"No you need to get back here now. Unless you're tailing the target, which I know you're not because i'm watching him twenty minutes past our shift change, nothing is that important so hurry up." before she can argue he hung up.

(Y/N) mumbled and mocked him turning around before finally heading back to there hotel room they were using as a surveillance station.

~~~

Still not happy with having to hold out on her suppressants for another twelve hours (Y/N) watched the monitors lazily. That was until she felt a familiar ping in the back of her neck, breathing picking up, head feeling light. 'That complete dick, couldn't let me stay out for another thirty minutes. Whatever, just three hours left.' she thought to herself, trying to focus the on the monitors.

This being her first heat in a while, and the fact she forgot to pack her suppressants she wasn't taking it well.

'Fuck it.' she thought before standing, throwing on one of Steve's dirty jackets that were thick with his scent in an attempt to hide her own and heading out to the shop she was trying to get to before.

~~~

Steve was sitting outside a café, trying to relax. He was about to call and check on (Y/N) when he saw her. He did a double take, knowing she shouldn't be there. Even stranger she was entering an Omega shop, and was that his jacket she was wearing. He stood payed for his coffee and went back to wait for her at the hotel room and continue their surveillance.

But when he entered the room he caught a slight whiff of what he knew was an omega's heat. What was (Y/N) hiding?

~~~

(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief when she turned the lock on the door. She turned around and froze. There Steve stood with his arms crossed. She thought about running to the bathroom and locking the door but before she could Steve had approached and backed her into the door. He glanced down at the bag and smirked.

"Whatchya got there little omega?" he asked in a belittling tone. (Y/N) visibly gulped and looked down, symptoms of her heat flaring at being so close to an alpha. 

When she could manage to look up at him she didn't look him in the eyes. "Please, don't tell the team." she begged only to be answered with a dark chuckle. "And why wouldn't I?" he asked, hands sliding from her forearm to her shoulder.

"Steve, i'm sorry but I need you. I forgot to pack my suppressants and I didn't have anytime to buy any when I remembered so please. Help me." (Y/N) was a little surprised at her own words but couldn't help it. Her inner omega begging to be dominated. Steve then roughly pushed his lips to hers. Her hands dropping her bag and tangling into Steve's hair.

Steve moved his hand under her thighs and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist almost instinctively, before moving her to the closest of two beds and dropping her. He looked down at her, she looked so helpless.

"Lying does deserve punishment, don't ya think?" he said gripping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. She only nodded in reply. "Use your words omega." he demanded tightening his grip on her.

"Yes sir." she responded, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, Steve didn't miss the movement.

He ran his thumb along her lips before letting her go. "I want you to get on your knees a and use that lying mouth of yours to please your Alpha before we deal with your little issue. Understood?"

"Yes, alpha." She responded before getting on her knees and reaching up to undo his pants but was stopped. "You can use your hands to undo the button but I want you to use your mouth for the rest." (Y/N) nodded and got to work, undoing the button with her teeth surprisingly and pulling the zipper down as well. (Y/N) mouthed at him threw his boxers, enjoying the small breaths leaving the Alpha above her. "If you continue teasing me you'll be lying in your own slick for hours before I let you cum." Steve growled out.

She whined a little and pulled the elastic waistline of his boxers down enough to let his cock spring free. The sight sent another wave of arousal through her. She kitten licked at the head before licking up the side of his shaft, letting it rub against her cheek before taking it in her mouth as far as she could. Stopping for a minute to get used to the weight on her tongue and dick in her throat.

Slowly she started bobbing here head, careful not to gag. Hollowing her cheeks and savoring his taste she let out a content hum. The vibration form her mouth made Cap shudder and weave his hand into her hair.

He was getting close, she could tell. But when Steve pulled her off she let out a small whine. "Strip, then get on the bed and lay on your back." he ordered. (Y/N) wasted no time complying to the order. 

Steve admired her body for a moment before crawling until he was directly over her. "You are so gorgeous." he said beginning to trail kisses up, starting at her navel. "I'm gonna knot you, and make you mine. Do you want that omega?" he pushed her thighs apart as he reached her jaw, giving it a light nip.

"Yes sir, please sir." she whined out. "Good." Steve then pushed into her and started pistoning his hips at the highest speed he could. (Y/N)'s back arched off the bed as she let out a loud moan. 

Steve was quickly approaching his orgasm so he flipped her over and reached a hand under her to play with her clit. She moaned into the blanket and clenched around his cock. She came and Steve's thrusts became erratic and clumsy. Before he came he bit down on her neck hard, claiming her as his omega. He stilled his hips and buried himself in her.

~~~

It was a few hours before his knot had gone down enough for him to slip out of her and move them to lay beside each other. "Fury is gonna be pissed." she whispered tiredly. "We'll deal with it later." he responded. "The rest of the teams gonna be pissed I lied to them." She spoke again. "I'm sure it'll be fine, we'll talk to them when we get back. Just go to sleep." He kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled further into his chest.

And they were right. Fury was pissed about them losing their target. And Steve was correct about the team being accepting. And (Y/N) had to admit she enjoyed finally being able to talk to other omegas on the team such as Bruce about her issues. All in all it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first omegaverse OOoOoooooOOHh - Tair


	3. Assumptions - Steve Rodgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LucyDelacourt
> 
> (Still to lazy to summarize this)  
> (Also sorry I didn't mean to go so off prompt with this one lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highschool Au

Senior year, a year spent savoring your last moments of adolescents. Finding love, or a sorry excuse for it. That was (Y/N)'s goal. But the one person she was genuinely interested she was sure liked Peggy Carter.

Steve Rodgers was perfect, gorgeous blue eyes, plump lips, bulging muscles. But that isn't what attracted (Y/N) to him. It was his kind soul and gentle personality.

When (Y/N) was in her sophomore year she wasn't well liked. She was a little pudgy in areas others weren't. She was too short/tall. Her eyes were sunken from lack of sleep, and she didn't put much into her appearance. Steve was the first to be nice to her. He treated her with kindness and brought her into his friend group. Since then she's had an ever growing crush on him.

At the moment everyone was hanging out at Tony's place. Sam, Bucky, and Clint were busy playing COD on the X-box. Tony and Bruce were discussing some random nerdy stuff, no one was really paying attention to them at the moment. Wanda was reading a book while Pietro had his feet in her lap, scrolling through his phone. Peggy and Steve were making dinner for the group. (Y/N) offered to help but Natasha said she wanted to go swimming so they were right outside in the pool.

(Y/N) had her head in the clouds as she starred past the sliding glass door that led to the living room. "Hey." Tasha said before splashing her. "You daydreaming about Rodgers again?" she asked, knowing smirk plastered on her lips.

"No... yes." (Y/N) answered already knowing there was no hiding anything from her best friend. Natasha smiled and paddled over to her. "Why don't you talk to him? You should ask if he wants to be your date to Ton'y party this weekend." she asked.

"I have no chance. Plus he's probably going with Peggy." Natasha let out a groan at that comment.

"I swear girl you are clueless." she said before diving under the water.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Peggy and Steve were having a similar conversation. "Are you ever gonna talk to her Stevie?" Peggy asked, adding some spices to the pot on the stove.

"I can't, I don't think she likes me that way and I don't wanna ruin our friendship." he spoke from his spot on the counter.

"Jesus Christ you're both so ignorant." Peggy murmured before continuing to cook.

~~~

Later on the night of the party (Y/N) had had a few drinks. She was trying to stumble her way into a guest room when she bumped into someone. She looked up only to see Steve's blue eyes starring down at her. "You okay?" he asked, steadying her with his hands on her shoulders. She only hummed in response and leaned into him. "Guess roo." She slurred out at him.

He chuckled and helped her stumble along to the room at the end of the hall. He tucked her into the bed and was about to leave when she called out to him. "Stebe, stay please. I wan cuddles." She said with a sappy look in her eyes, making grabby hands like a toddler at him.

Steve only sighed before walking to the other side of the bed and moving the covers to lay down beside her. (Y/N) immediately rolled over and cuddled into his chest. "You wanna know summin Steb?" she asked sleepily. Steve hummed. "I really waned to ak you to the party tonigh. Bu I thought you were gonna ask Peg so I didn't. I reawy lie you Stebe." she slurred out before her words turned into soft snoring.

Steve, slightly stunned by her words stared down at her for a minute before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I like you too."

~~~

The next morning, unknown by the two occupants in the room Peggy, Natasha, and several others where gathered at the door. "Who do you think confessed first?" Peggy asked.

"Definitely (Y/N), she was drunk off her ass." Natasha said, snapping a photo to show the rest of their friends later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this one is short but Jesus Harold Christ on rubber crutches Bobby idk what im doin. - Tair


	4. Planning a Murder - Jim Moriarty(Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from http://feed-the-writer.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr- "♠️ "You’re really quiet today.” Nobody plans murder outloud. ♠️"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I love Andrew Scott in general. Also I think this one turned out really well. - Tair

One last murder, one last death. That's it, one more and she would no longer have to play this twisted game.

Maybe a little context is in order. Three months ago (Y/N) made a mistake. You see living on the poor side of town there were little ways to make money. Buying and selling, making food, prostitution, and lastly theft. That's what (Y/N) did. And she was pretty damn good at it.

One say she decided to hit up a fancy place on the other side of town. Slinking in through and open window and making her way around the house she swiped objects she thought would sell for a high price and shoving them into her bag. After picking up a pair of black Oxfords she heard him. It was a simple chuckle and her world went dark.

~~~

When she woke up she felt cold. She opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. Looking around her eyes finally landed on a man sitting in a chair. Ever the joker she sat up and said, "Westwood, great brand." 

Her capture looked down at her before approaching. "I would say I'm surprised you know a brand just by looking at it but then again you put only my most expensive belongings in that sack of yours."

"Well you know, whatever pays the bills."

He grabbed her roughly by the hair and starred her in the eyes. "Do you know what I usually do to little rats that do me wrong."

"Nope." she replied, popping the p.

"I get Sebastian to shoot them in their pathetic skulls. But you." he released her hair. "You almost didn't get caught. If I hadn't stepped out of the shower when I did you would have made off with my favorite watch." he glanced down at said watch.

"So. Why aren't I dead then mister fancy pants?" she questioned getting fed up with this game.

"You see, I've been so bored as of late. So I wanna play a game. And you," he drawled out the word as he ran a finger along her cheek. "Are going to be the main character."

(Y/N) sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face before looking back up at him. "Alright i'll bite. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do what I say. No matter where you are, what you're doing, you will stop and act on my orders. So do we have an agreement?"

"Fine." and her world went black again.

She woke up in her apartment after that. And after only a few hours of consciousness she received her first message. 'Hello little thief. Get me a coffee from that café near my house. I'm sure you know the one. Bring it to me after you get it. - JM'

(Y/N) sighed at having to get out of bed but then realized that this wouldn't be that bad if all her jobs were like that. But his orders got more demented. Like the time she was ordered to strangle the dog that tore up his garden. Or the time she had to shoot a teenager because he was a day late on payment.

That brings us to were she was now. Sitting with a group of friends, something she often didn't do after Jim had her kill one of her closest friends.

"Hey (Y/N/N). You're real quiet, whats up." Adam asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Well you know, no one plans a murder out loud." Of course her friends laughed, not realizing she wasn't joking. She was planning Jim Moriarty's murder and it was gonna be a blood bath.


	5. Clint to The Rescue - Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost being killed on a mission with Clint, he decides he wasn't gonna stand on the side lines anymore and finally shows (Y/N) just how much he cares about her. (Just straight Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for my friend because apparently I'm her fanfiction slave.

It was meant to be a quick mission. An in and out to retrieve some files. But what they didn't expect was it to be a setup. They had taken out mostly everyone but on the way out they missed someone. Clint pushed (Y/N) outta the way but not quickly enough. The bullet grazed her shoulder enough to need stitches.

Now if it was anyone else Clint wouldn't be as livid as he currently was. But this was (Y/N). The girl he's wanted to protect more than anything. The girl he felt so strongly for but hadn't told her. 

But he couldn't stand by anymore. He had to let her now how he felt.

He made his way to her room and knocked on the door twice, impatiently tapping his foot while waiting.

When the door opened he pushed his way inside and slammed it shut behind him, leaving no room for (Y/N) to speak. "Listen and don't speak until I'm done, please." he took a deep breath and started pacing before starting.

"(Y/N) I like you. I have for so long but I had no idea how to tell you. And when you got shot I was so pissed. All that I thought while I went after the guy that shot you was if you were gonna be okay. God I don't think like describes how I feel about you. I Love you. I love you (Y/N)." Clint was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing to his.

After a moment he melted into the kiss. Picking her up by the back of her legs he laid her on the bed, not once did their lips leave eachothers in the exchange.

When they did break apart they starred into eachothers eyes. "I love you too Clint." she said before starting to remove his shirt. Afterwords they both stripped in a flurry of movements. Once all clothes were out of the way they locked lips again. Clint's hands exploring her body, stopping at her breast to tease and pull at the nipples. 

"God Clint!" she moaned into his mouth before reaching between them and taking a hold of his cock. Clint bucked his hips into her hand as she stroked him.

"Jesus (Y/N/N), you have no idea how much I wanted this, wanted you." he removed her hand from his member and placed it on his shoulder before lining himself up to her entrance. "You might wanna hold on." He said with a wink before burying himself in her with one thrust.

After giving her a moment to adjust to him he drew his hips back and started slamming into her at an unforgiving pace. The only sounds in the room being their pants and moans and the sound of skin against skin.

(Y/N)'s legs wrapped around his waist in attempt to put him deeper inside her as she started approaching her climax. "Clint i'm close!" she shouted, her nails raking down his back leaving marks. Clint was busy kissing and biting at her neck to reply but she knew he was close too because his hips started to stutter and his movements became unpredictable.

(Y/N) came first, clenching around him and arching off the bed. When Clint came he bit down hard on the curve between her shoulder and neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to be bruised the next day.

~~~ 

The next morning Clint untangled himself from (Y/N)'s arms and threw on his discarded pants before making his way to the kitchen.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee he heard someone choke back a laugh behind him. He turned around at looked at a red faced Tony, trying to choke back his laughter. "What?" Clint questioned, taking another sip of coffee.

Tony's head threw back in laughter and when he calmed enough to speak he placed a hand on Clint's shoulder and said "Please tell me you confessed first cus if not I owe some money."

Clint's face reddened immediately. "How'd you know?" he asked. Tony only held up a finger, pulled out his phone, turned Clint around, took a photo, turned Clint back around, and showed him.

As Clint was looking at the work (Y/N) had done she walked into the kitchen wearing his shirt that was way too big on her and showed off the marks on her neck perfectly. "Matching set!" Tony barked out in laughter and ran off, supposedly to tell the rest of the team.

(Y/N) only chuckled and walked over to give Clint a kiss on the cheek before taking out some stuff for breakfast. "So," she turned to him "You want some breakfast?"

Clint smiled. This is what he wanted all along. And he had finally achieved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll rn, please give me more suggestions and requests. - Tair


	6. Punishment - Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy never said you could touch yourself. Did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sentence prompt.
> 
> "How long have you been standing there?"

Tony was down in the lab, again. (Y/N) tried to get him to come join her in bed to no avail. Tony and (Y/N)'s relationship could be described in three words. Kinky. As. Hell. Tony was her master, her owner, and she was his. They didn't have many rules in their relationship but a big one was (Y/N) was not to touch herself without permission. Tony liked to be the only one to touch her and always wanted to be there when she did it.

Though (Y/N) rarely broke the rules she couldn't help it. She was desperately in the mood yet Tony was deadest on finishing his project. So (Y/N) left him and made her way to their shared bedroom to take care of herself.

She was so close, right on the edge when the door, that she didn't even noticed had opened, was slammed shut. She gulped and looked up to meet eyes with Tony. "How long have you been standing there?" (Y/N) asked, knowing what was about to ensue.

"Came in not long after you begged me to join you. I just knew you were gonna get yourself in trouble." the click of the lock was heard and (Y/N) knew she was in extra trouble now. "I'm gonna grab a few things from our little toy box and when I get back I want you in position three and ready. Do you understand me you little slut?"

(Y/N) whined out a "Yes sir." and ripped off her shirt and bra. She sunk to her knees in front of the bed and placed her hands behind her back.

Tony's feet appeared in front of her but she knew better that to look at him. "I was thinking i'd give you your normal punishment. You know, smack your pretty little ass then fuck you into the mattress. But today I wanna try something different." Tony grabbed her hair roughly and forced her to look up at him. "Do you remember this little toy?"

(Y/N)'s eyes landed on a small insertable vibrator. She nodded, thighs squeezing together slightly. "Use your words." he ordered, giving her cheek a light smack. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now since you wanted to cum so bad you will be tied to the bed and left with this toy in until I finish the project I was working on, understood?" (Y/N) nodded, waiting for her next instructions. "Get on the bed and spread your legs." Tony ordered.

Once everything was in place and (Y/N) was comfortably bound to the bed Tony turned the vibrator onto it's highest level and inserted it. He secured it before turning off the lights and heading back downstairs. He wasn't worried because he knew Jarvis would inform him if (Y/N) even muttered something that sounded like her safe word.

~~~

When Tony returned an hour and a half later (Y/N)'s moans had been reduced to whimpering sobs. He turned on the lights and made his way to her.

After pulling out the vibrator and turning it off he began laying gentle kisses all over her body. "You think you can give me one more baby girl?" he asked when he reached her jaw.

"Always sir." she whimpered out. Tony chuckled before removing her bindings and his clothes. Since there was no need to prep her Tony gave himself a few stroked before thrusting into her. He began slow but quickly sped up until his hips were slamming into hers. He fucked into her so hard that she had to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto his shoulders to stop from moving up on the bed.

Already being overstimulated it didn't take long for (Y/N) to cum, which triggered Tony's orgasm. She clenched tightly around him as if trying to milk him for everything he had. They stayed still for a moment, the only sounds in the room were their pants. But when their breathing steadied Tony lifted his girl and carried her to the bathroom.

Once there he set her on the edge of the tub before starting the water. "You were so good for me today princess." he said planting kisses on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, I promise to be good from now on daddy." she said.

Tony laughed and said "Oh darling, I honestly wouldn't mind if you did again. You have no idea how much I enjoyed your show through the security feed."

At the end of the day, no matter how roughly he treated her. They both knew they loved each other more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only finished writing this tonight because I got sent a picture of the most adorable Racoons and a baby Bat. - Tair


	9. Sorry If you liked this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some shit to explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

My ex-best friend wrote this. She's the reason I deleted Hydra's Hound (Which I'm thinking of restarting) so yeah. I will rewrite this on my own because fuck fake friends am I right? It was Cold Nights - Matt Murdock for those wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Harold Christ on rubber crutches Bobby what are you doing


	10. New Formating/Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start Making Request If You Want.

I don't even know if anyone reads these but if you do, hi.

But I just wanted to know if you had any requests. I'm not a very creative person so coming up with this stuff is hard for me. Most of my fics have been based off of my dreams to be honest.

If you not a creative person either don't worry!

If you go to my tumbler (Caugh caugh shameless plug -> https://chrisevanslefttibby.tumblr.com/)

There should be a hundred sentence prompt list. You can take a look at that and choose one or combine some and comment them here. Thanks for being patient with me guys. <3

-Tair


	12. Self Harm- The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a vent fic ig because I just relapsed and I think this will make me feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cuts are on (Y/N)'s thighs

Sitting on the floor of her bathroom (Y/N) was a bloody mess. This was the deepest she'd gone before but as usual, she felt nothing.

She was in the process of getting cross-fazed. Dalmore whiskey in one hand, a half-smoked blunt in the other. She tried to stay sober but today had been horrible.

She ran out of her anti-depressants and her pharmacist was closed. Then she was late to a mission briefing and got yelled at by Steve. And what brought the ceiling crashing down on her was finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her, causing her to have to remove all of her stuff from their shared apartment (his name was on the lease, not hers) and take it back to her room in the tower.

All in all a perfect concoction to break her almost four months of being clean. 

She was pulled out of her thoughtless trance by a sharp, almost panicked, knock on the door.

"Shit!" she whispered under her breath as she haphazardly wrapped her wounds before yanking on some sweatpants.

She threw the bathroom door open and shut it even quicker., bumping into the chest of whoever had knocked. Looking up to see the aforementioned person she realized it wasn't only one person, nor two, it was the whole team.

"Hey guys," she said cautiously. "Was there another briefing or something. I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"(Y/N) that's not why we're here. Jarvis said you were in distress." Steve said.

"Are you drunk, you reek? And your eyes are red. Were you smoking in there?" Bruce asked, lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

(Y/N) hid her panic and begun trying to think of something to say. But in her intoxicated state, her brain wasn't entirely clear. In fact, her mind was so clouded that she hadn't noticed Natasha make her way to the bathroom and open the door.

She only noticed the door had been opened when she saw everyone's faces shift into an emotion somewhere between terror and disappointment.

"Listen I can explain." she slammed the door before they could look any longer and stood in front of it.

Tony stepped forward to speak this time. "Now I'm not a woman but I'm pretty sure no one bleeds that much on their period. So unless you got a seriously heavy flow you should start explaining."

(Y/N) knew she couldn't lie to them. Her eyes started watering and she fell to her knees a sobbing wreck.

"I'm so sorry guys. I'm so sorry I'm so weak. I mess everything up. Hell, I fucked up my relationship so bad that he cheated on me. I just don't wanna live in a life where I'm just a fuck up."

Natasha and Clint, being her closest friends, immediately crouched down with her and hugged her.

"Hey, hey, hey, you are **not** a fuck up." Clint started.

"We all love you and I wish you would have come to us about this." if (Y/N) didn't know any better she would have thought Natasha was tearing up.

"Guys this is good and all but we need to get her stitched up. From what Jarvis is telling me she will bleed out within the next twenty minutes if we don't do anything." Tony said.

So that's what they did, they took (Y/N) to a hospital and got her stitched up.

After that, they sent her to therapy. They kept her out of the spotlight and after a year and a half of no missions or media she was doing better.

She wasn't perfect but she was better. She started going on missions again. She threw away all her razors. She got her life together.

Yes, she was still medicated and had her down days but at least now she knew she could talk about her problems instead of keeping them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm clean now. I'm in a better mental state and I plan to upload every Sunday.


	13. Walk-ins Not Welcome - Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also from Random__Fangirl-
> 
> A peter/reader where she is Tony's daughter and he walks in on them and gets really upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will take place in a universe where thanos hasent done shit and Peter is now 19, reader will be 18.

Five AM was not an ideal time to be woken up by a knock on your window, especially when you live on the top floor of Stark Tower.

So (Y/n) got up cautious and aggravated. But those emotions were replaced by joy as she saw Peter smiling like a dork at her. She opened the window and let him in.

"What are you doing here you dork?" (Y/N) questioned him while giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Well," he started while placing his hands on her hips. "Considering it is your birthday, I thought I'd surprise you." Peter started laying kisses on her neck, trailing up to her jaw.

"One, it's like five in the morning. Two, yes it is my birthday meaning my dad could walk in at any moment."

Peter chuckled and leaned his forehead on hers and smiled. "Come on, I just wanna treat my girl on her birthday. And don't worry about Mr.Stark. He was passed out in the lab last I checked."

(Y/n) pretended to think it over before laughing. "Fine but we have 40 minutes max. Got it?"

"I can do a lot in 40 minutes babe." Peter stripped of his shirt, (Y/n) doing the same before they locked their lips together in a deep kiss.

He pushed her onto the back drawing a giggle from the girl beneath him. She scooted up on her bed until her head was on the pillows, Peter crawling towards her a smirk playing on his lips.

Peter stopped at her thighs kissing and nipping as he made a slow climb upwards. (Y/N) giggled and moaned as he had his fun, that fucking smile never leaving his face for a moment.

That was until her door was thrown open and the lights were switched on. 

"Happy Birthday Princess!" Tony stopped where he stood. "What the fucks going on here?"

(Y/n)'s eyes flickered from Pete's terrified ones to her Father's angered face.

"Dad I can explain." (Y/n) pushed Peter off of her and quickly threw her shirt back on.

"How long?" Tony's gaze was now on Peter.

"Mr.Stark." he started but was cut off. "No Peter I asked you a question. How long have you been seeing my daughter under my nose?"

"About five months now. But Mr.Stark." Peter tried again only to have Tony point to the door.

"Living room now. Both of you."

The two teens left the room with Tony following. Once they were settled Tony took a moment before speaking.

"I trusted you, Peter. And to be honest I wouldn't mind you and (Y/n) dating. But I have two issues with this situation." He took a seat across from them.

"First of all, neither of you told me. For **five** months neither of you told me. Secondly, your relationship has obviously developed into something neither of you should be engaged in at your age."

"Dad." (Y/n) deadpanned. "I am eighteen as of today. Peter is nineteen. I believe we are above the age of sexual maturity."

She stood up and began to pace, an odd habit she had when going on tangents. "And yes it was my idea not to tell you but only because I knew you would get pissy about it. I'm sorry dad but I can't help who I'm attracted to and if that happens to be Petey you'll have to just accept it."

Once she was done she plopped back down on the couch next to Peter.

"Fine, do what you want. But you're always gonna be my little princess. And Peter, you even think of knocking up my daughter or breaking her heart you will be in for a world of hurt."

Peter chuckled and smiled. "Thank you Mr.Stark. And I promise to treat her with respect"

It was (Y/n)'s turn to smile as she kissed his cheek. "Whatever, now I'm taking (Y/n) out to a birthday breakfast. You can come if you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt, tell me what y'all think luvs

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I use to many comas. Questions or requests, leave them in the comments or yet again ask on my tumblr. - Tair


End file.
